Disturbia
by Rain Megami
Summary: Miho's been having some very bad nightmares....in her dreams she's haunted...can she escape the horror?
1. Nightmares

Hey everyone, I know this isn't my latest chapter but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to make it into a two shot. This takes place in the present, way after Egypt.

* * *

Miho bolted upright in her bed and let out a strangled scream. Her terrified indigo eyes darted around the room looking for him....but she didn't see anyone so she relaxed and ran a shaking hand through her sweat soaked hair. The only things she could hear were her heart pounding a mile a minute and her frantic breathing.

**_'W-w-why...why do I k-keep dreaming of h-him?'_**

Song lyrics were bouncing around in her head so she tossed her bed covers off and walked over to her desk and turned on a small light and took out her notebook and a pen, opening it to a fresh page she began to write.

'No more gas in the red, can't even get it started.'

'Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it.'

Miho had always been a songwriter, ever since she was little and most of her inspiration came from the dreams that she had, usually she would come up with the lyrics later but this time, she had heard the lyrics in her dream and felt like she needed to get them down on paper.

'On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it.'

'Feels like I'm going insane, yeah.'

She heard the steps leading to her room creak and let out a small shriek before she could stop herself. She shook her head afterwards at her own stupidity, she lived in an old house and it always creaked and groaned....she shivered all the same.

'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you.'

'It can creep up inside you and consume you.'

It had been about three months since that awful RPG that she and her friends had been forced to play in, luckily they where all safe thanks to Yugi's alter-ego, Miho blushed a bit when she thought of him then shuddered when she thought of Ryou's alter-ego....

'A disease of the mind, it can control you.'

'It's too close for comfort.'

She remembered when they had stepped into Ryou's apartment that _he_ kept staring at her, it creeped her out but she didn't want to be rude so she didn't say anything, and then during the RPG she could still feel _him_ staring at her....like she was a piece of meat or something. But...._he_ had been destroyed....hadn't _he_?

'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder.'

'Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under.'

A month later she started having dreams about _him_..._he_ would invade her peace filled dreams and twist them into horrible horrible nightmares, nightmares where _he_ would _stare_ at her and try to grab her and hurt her friends....Miho came out of those thoughts quickly, she didn't want to remember _those_ dreams....

'Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.'

'So if you must falter be wise.'

Ever since those dreams started she hadn't slept well, even her friends had noticed. They were all worried about her and would ask her about what kind of dreams she would be having, but she would lie to them and say she couldn't remember....she didn't want to get everyone worked up over dreams...

'Your mind's in disturbia, it's like darkness is light.'

'Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?'

'Disturbia, ain't used to what you like.'

'Disturbia, disturbia.'

Miho looked up from her writing and into the mirror that hung on the wall, what she saw made her scream and race down the stairs, out of her room. _He_ was there in her mirror just _staring_ at her with that _awful_ smile on _his_ face. Miho ran into the living room and sat on the couch, she didn't want to but she continued to write...like she wasn't controlling her hand.

'Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they're talking to me.'

'Disconnection on calls, the phone don't even ring.'

Miho lived alone in her house, her parents had died in a boat accident a few years ago but left her with a lot of insurance money so she was basically rich and didn't have to work for anything. Miho felt her eyes smart with tears when she thought of her parents but she pushed them back.

'I gotta get out or figure this shit out.'

'It's too close for comfort, oh.'

What Miho wrote next made a chill go up and down her spine when she thought about it.

'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you.'

'It can creep up inside you and consume you.'

'A disease of the mind it can control you.'

'I feel like a monster, oh.'

Miho looked down at her writing and turned as white as a sheet as she noticed that that wasn't her handwriting. The kanji was sharper and had hard edges and was basically scrawled on the paper, while her handwriting was nice and neat and always placed perfectly.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Miho was now really starting to freak out and threw her notebook across the room and watched it hit the wall, she then curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, terrified out of her mind.

_**'I-I'm....I'm....sc-sc-scared....'**_

Miho woke up with a start and looked around the room, she must have dozed off again...she looked down to her lap and noticed that her notebook was back in her hands and 'she' had written more words.

'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder.'

'Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under.'

'Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.'

'So if you must falter be wise.'

Before she could fully start to freak out again she distinctly felt someone or _something_ running their fingers through her hair. Miho let out a startled yelp and scrambled off of the couch and into the kitchen, she sat down at the table and whipped away a few tears caused by her fear and went back to writing.

'Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.'

'Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?'

'Disturbia, ain't used to what you like.'

'Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia.'

As she finished the last stroke on the final character for that verse she nearly stabbed her pen through the paper, somehow she managed to gain control of her hand for a few moments long enough to put her own words down on paper in her own handwriting.

**'Release me from this curse I'm in.'**

But right after that she felt her hand seize up and was forced to write the next lines in the scrawly kanji again.

'Trying to maintain but I'm struggling.'

'If you can't go-o-o.'

'I think I'm gonna, ah, ah, ah, ah.'

"NO! Stop it just stop! STOP!"

She tried to fling her pen away from her but her entire arm seized up and she was forced to go back to writing.

'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder.'

'Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under.'

Miho squeezed her eyes shut as her hand continued to write, forget about being terrified, she was extremely close to having a panic attack!

'Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.'

'So if you must falter be wise.'

She used her left hand to try and pull her right hand away from the paper but it was no use, it just continued to write.

'Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.'

'Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?'

'Disturbia, ain't used to what you like.'

'Disturbia, disturbia.'

Finally, finally her right arm untensed as she finished the song and threw both notebook and pen far away from her as she could. Miho laid her head down on the table and burst into tears. This had definitely escalated far beyond just mere nightmares. Now it was reality and she had no idea what to do.

_'H-ha ha ha ha...'_

Miho's head jerked up as she heard someone...laughing?

_**'Oh....wh-what now?'**_

Miho whimpered and covered her head with her hands.

_'Come now my love....it wasn't that bad.....h-ha ha ha ha....'_

The voice sounded like it was coming from inside her head!

_'What? No thank you? I was just giving you inspiration for your next song, love.....h-ha ha ha....'_

"NO! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

Miho jerked her head up again and slapped her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out _his_ voice.

_'Can't get rid of me that easily my Miho....h-ha ha ha ha....'_

"N-NO! SH-SHUT UP! I'm not y-yours!! I'm n-not! G-get out of m-my head!"

_'Oh? And who's going to make me? You? H-ha ha ha ha....'_

Miho clasped her hands over her ears tighter as the spirit continued to laugh, Miho stumbled up the stairs and into her parent's old room, managing to grab the phone on the nightstand before her legs buckled under her and she fell to the floor. Miho blindly punched the numbers on the phone and prayed with all her might as the phone rang for the person on the other side to pick it up. The phone was picked up, and someone on the other end spoke to her.

"Hello?"

* * *

Wow....spooky! One more chapter and I'm done with this one! I hope you all liked it! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Dreams

In this story Yugi's alter-ego is already known as Yami. Because it would drive me crazy calling him 'Other Yugi'. Anyways with that, on with the second chapter!

* * *

Yami looked out of the window of his and Yugi's room, Yugi had gone to sleep already so Yami took over their body to do some thinking. He hadn't been sleeping well either, he had been very worried about Miho. She was tired all the time and very jumpy, when Jonouchi had snuck up behind her and scared her Miho almost had a heart attack and yelled at Jonouchi for five minutes straight, Miho almost never got angery. She told everyone that she was fine but Yami wasn't so sure. Suddenly the phone rang and Yami check the time on the digital clock on the bedside. 12:00 A.M. who the heck would be calling at this time? Nevertheless, he decided it might be some kind of emergency and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yami-san! Oh thank Kami!"

It was Miho! And she sounded terrified!

"Miho-san? What is it? What's wrong?"

There were a few moments of silence on Miho's side as it sounded like she was trying to get a hold of herself.

"I-I didn't kn-know what to do....I j-just called th-the fist person I c-could think of...P-please Yami-san...y-you have to h-help me....I th-think I'm in trouble..."

Now Yami was very worried. He was pulling on a jacket as he spoke to her. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to help her.

"Calm down Miho-san. I'll be there in a few minuets. Your at your house right?"

"Y-yes...I am...p-please hurry."

"Don't worry. I'll be right there, just hang on."

"O-ok..."

Yami shut the phone out and ran out the game store door and started down the street to Miho's house, which thankfully was only two blocks away.

_'Don't worry Miho-san. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Miho took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she turned the phone off and put it back in the cradle. Yami-san was coming, if anyone knew what to do it would be him, after all he had gone against the dark spirit before and won. Miho shakily got to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water tap and splashed some water on her face to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

_'Kami-sama...I can't get my hands to stop shaking...'_

Miho turned off the water and gripped the edges of the sink in an effort the stop her hands from shaking, but that just made her arms shake instead. She lowed her head so she was looking at the sink

"Why me? Why out of all people....why me?"

_'Because your beautiful that's why my love....'_

Miho covered her ears again and squeezed her eyes shut as she sank to the cold bathroom floor.

"No! Get out, get out! Leave me alone!!!"

_'Even though you called the spirit of the Puzzle he won't be able to help you...'_

"Yes he will! He beat you once and he'll beat you again!"

_'Grrrrr....SHUT UP!!!'_

Miho head suddenly snapped to the left like she had been slapped across her face.

_'Awww...now look what you made me do....I really don't want to hurt you Miho....'_

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

_'I can't do that Miho....h-ha ha ha....'_

Suddenly, there came a knocking on her door and Miho bolted down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

Yami was running as fast to Miho's house as he could, he could sense something bad was happening to Miho. He had felt it for a while but now, tonight it had reached it's peak. He was coming up to Miho's house when he heard a shout.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

_'Miho!'_

He picked up his pace and when he reached her door he practically pounded on it. Yami heard someone running through the house and was shocked when Miho suddenly opened the door and hugged him shaking and crying. He didn't say anything, he just put his arms around her and felt how bad she was trembling. It was a few minutes before Miho let go of him and let him in.

* * *

Miho led Yami into the living room where they sat on the couch and she continued to tremble, it was then that he noticed a bright red hand print on Miho's cheek.

"Miho...what happend? Who hit you?"

She took a shaky breath and looked at him.

"I'm afraid if I t-tell you...you'll th-think I'm c-crazy...."

Yami shook his head and took her hands into his.

"I don't think your crazy Miho....I'm really worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you..."

She took another breath and began.

"For th-the past two m-months...I've been having these dreams...r-remember the dark spirit that came from Ryou's ring? H-he's been coming into my dreams and...."

Miho stopped herself and shook her head, the dreams where just too horrible to remember.

"T-tonight....it's suddenly gotten worse....I woke up from a dream and....I w-was forced to write....I w-wasn't in control of my h-hand..."

Miho got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, she came back moments later and gave him the notebook with the song written.

"Th-that's not my h-hand writing...and...I k-keep hearing his v-voice...and he sl-slapped me...I swear it's happening Yami-san!"

Yami looked at the notebook and could see clearly that that wasn't Miho's handwriting....expect for one part.

"I beleive you Miho."

Miho looked at him with shock.

"Y-you do? Anyone else would think I'm crazy..."

"Well, like him I'm a spirit too...."

Miho laughed nervously.

"O-oh yeah...I keep forgetting...."

Behind Yami on the wall Miho could see a mirror and in it she could see _him_again. And well, that was the last straw for Miho.

"NO! I don't want to see him anymore!"

Miho wrapped her arms around Yami and buried her head in his chest.

"P-please make h-him g-go away....."

Yami looked behind him and saw the mirror, he didn't see anything reflected in it but he could defiantly sense some shadow magic coming from there. He raised Miho head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"I'll try to help Miho-san....I'll try my best. Do you trust me?"

Miho smiled a little as she looked at him.

"W-with all my heart Yami-san."

Yami instructed her to close her eyes and he closed his own and focused his energy to the Millennium Puzzle.

_'Please, Millenium Puzzle...Help me find out what's wrong with Miho-san.'_

The Puzzle lit up with a golden glow and Yami was able to briefly see into her heart, and he noticed something unnatural, a certain darkness that was placed in there, darkness that resembled the evil spirit exactly! The Puzzle stopped glowing and both teenagers opened there eyes.

"D-do you know what's wrong Yami-san?"

Yami nodded.

"I do. It seems before the spirit was destroyed he placed part of his soul into you..."

Miho started to freak out.

"But! I can remove it. And you won't remember anything, I promise. Again, do you trust me Miho-san?"

"I do, with all my heart and soul Yami-san."

Yami placed two fingers on Miho's forehead and again the Millennium puzzle lit up.

"Mind crush!"

Miho's eyes widened as the part of the evil spirit was expelled from her heart and she fell into a deep sleep. The evil was burned away by the puzzles light and Yami picked Miho up and brought her to her room. He carefully tucked her in and kissed her forehead before he left.

"Sweet dreams Miho-chan."

* * *

The next morning Miho woke up to her annoying alarm clock and slammed on the button to make it shut up before getting up and starting to get ready for school.

"I got a good nights sleep last night! No nightmares! All though....now that I think of it I can't remember a single nightmare that I've had for the past few months...oh well! I guess that's good news!"

Miho went downstairs after getting dressed and poured herself a bowl of cereal, she plopped down on the couch and began to eat when she saw her song notebook.

"Odd, how did that get down here?"

She picked up the notebook and read a few lines of the song that had been written.

"Hey! This is a good song! I don't remember writing it...and this isn't my handwriting...except for one part. Oh well, I must have been half asleep while writing this so that's why my handwriting is all messed up!"

Miho finished her breakfast and ran out the door with her notebook and hopped on her bike and peddled off to school.

"I can't wait to show everyone!"

* * *

Awwww! How sweet! And no more evil Bakura! YAY! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
